


Don't Let It Weigh On You

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, protective jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: "He has looked everywhere and decided to just get some work done in the Blue and Gold office. To his surprise, that is where she is."





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"Bughead prompt! Loved the last episode and I was wondering how Jughead would react to Betty going full dark. Maybe some overprotective!Jughead?" ___

Jughead has heard rumblings around school of how the video of Chuck happened, and is yet to find Betty to talk to her about it.

He has looked everywhere and decided to just get some work done in the Blue and Gold office. To his surprise, that is where she is.

He opens the door slowly and sees she is intently focused on an article, not even looking up when the old door squeaks.

“Betty,” he says, and she stops writing, but doesn’t look up, “you seem tense,” he winces when he notices she is gripping her pencil until her knuckles turn white. She takes a few breaths and her grip loosens, and Jughead takes a few steps closer.

“I’m just writing,” she says while putting down the pencil and looking up at Jughead, “need to take my mind off-” she stops short and looks down.

Jughead pulls up a chair to sit on the opposite side of the desk. Then he says, “what exactly happened? I’ve heard things,” Betty shuts her eyes at that, “but no one knows what happened, but you,” Betty opens her eyes to look at him, guilty.

He reaches across the desk to grab her hand, “the guy is an asshole,” he says, rubbing his thumb in circles in her palm to relax her.

“But I-” she starts.

“Whatever you did,” Jughead makes sure he has Betty’s attention, “don’t let it weigh on you, there’s enough crap going on in this town anyways.”

Betty nods, and Jughead tries a smile, “and if anyone tries to pick at you for information,” he says, serious, “tell them they have to go through me first,” he says in a fake mobster voice, and that makes Betty crack a smile, and even laugh.

Jughead takes that as a victory and Betty loosens up. He moves to take his hand back, but her grip tightens.

“Work right here with me,” she says, hopeful.

He agrees and they work at that one desk right across from each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> most of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
